


Four Scenes

by Xochiquetzl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-04
Updated: 2006-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xochiquetzl/pseuds/Xochiquetzl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rubbish bins, trysts, battle, and recovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Scenes

I.

The look Severus gave him was so blatant that he looked around to see if anyone had noticed. Moody kept droning on about rubbish bins, Sirius picked at the table cloth--it was getting a bit threadbare--and everyone else was watching Moody with expressions ranging from skepticism to polite feigned interest.

Everyone except Severus, who was leering at him across the table, and himself.

Remus shifted uncomfortably in his chair, looked at the tablecloth, and tried not to imagine what he'd be doing after the meeting.

It didn't work.

He glanced up at Severus, who smirked back at him.

"It's getting late," Albus said. Remus looked up, probably looking guilty or obvious, and Albus just smiled a bland, serene smile at him. "Perhaps we should continue this discussion later, when we're all more alert?"

Everyone exchanged pleasantries and left, while Remus looked at the tablecloth. Finally, only he and Sirius were left. Remus stood and headed for the door.

"Going out, then?" Sirius said. He didn't look up from the tablecloth.

"I need some air," Remus said, and wondered if everyone knew, or if he was just being paranoid. "Don't wait up."

He stepped outside the door, and apparated to room 9 at the Hog's Head. Severus was waiting for him, of course--naked, on the bed. The rest of the room was dull, drab, and dingy: old sheets, poor lighting, scratched furniture...

"Exvestis!" Severus said, and Remus' clothing crawled off him and flung itself onto the floor.

"Severus," Remus said. He looked down at the pile of clothes and grinned. "Nice to see you, too. How are Harry's Occlumency lessons going?"

"Incarcerous," Severus said. There was a bang, and ropes shot out of Severus' wand, tying Remus' arms behind his back and wrapping around his legs.

Remus wobbled a bit, but Severus pulled him over to the foot of the bed and bent him over it.

"Severus?"

Severus knelt down by Remus' feet and pushed Remus' legs farther apart. With a spell, he tied one leg to the bedpost.

"I suppose we're not going to talk first," Remus said, and laughed. He was already hard, straining against the rope and rubbing against the sheets.

Severus' only answer was a grunted "Incarcerous," which tied Remus' other leg to the other bedpost. Severus ran his hands up Remus' legs and planted a kiss on Remus' thigh.

Remus squirmed, and tried to turn his upper body towards Severus. Severus placed a hand in the middle of Remus' back and shoved him back down onto the bed.

"Tell me you want it," Severus said.

"You know I do," Remus said. "I wouldn't have come if I didn't."

"You're not going to come if you don't," Severus said.

Remus struggled against the ropes. "I want it."

Severus leaned over Remus, kissing his neck and rubbing his cock up against Remus' arse. "Tell me," he whispered into Remus' ear. His breath was hot on Remus' neck and shoulder.

"I want you inside me," Remus said. "Fuck me."

Severus moved away for a moment, and then he was back and his slick fingers were sliding into Remus.

"Stop teasing me and get on with it," Remus said.

Oh, God. The fingers were gone, replaced with something thicker, longer, Severus' hips up against his buttocks... Remus moaned. Severus paused there a moment, and then started to move, slow and cautious.

"More," Remus said. "Harder."

Severus sped up, and God he was huge, and Remus still wanted more, harder. He started babbling, "That's it, come on, more, harder, give it to me!" There was a flesh on flesh sound from Severus' hips impacting his arse, and then Remus came, howling. Severus kept going a bit before letting out an almost tortured-sounding moan.

Severus pulled out, then grabbed his wand and murmured, "Excarcerous." The ropes fell off, and Severus pulled Remus upright and kissed him, wild, desperate.

They fell back onto the bed. They lay there and kissed for awhile, but neither of them said anything.

* * *

II.

It was dark, with bursts of illumination from the battle. Remus staggered, tripped, fell onto a body. He didn't know if it was a Death Eater or a member of the Order. It didn't matter; he still felt the urge to apologize. He scrambled back up, stepped over, continued. Hexes flew over his head and around him, red and green bolts of light, some of them barely missing him. He didn't have a counterstrike left in him. He didn't know how badly he was hurt, but his chest ached and he was having trouble breathing.

He fell again, into a ditch. It stank of stagnant water and rot. He coughed.

There was motion ahead.

Severus. They pulled their wands out and pointed them at each other.

The hexes and curses stopped. By this time, Remus' eyes had adjusted, and he could just barely see Severus' face in the moonlight.

Finally, Severus asked, "Who do you think won?" His voice seemed shockingly loud, even though it was barely above a whisper.

"I don't know," Remus said, his voice cracking. He cleared his throat. "It was chaos out there, I couldn't tell..."

Severus grunted.

"We're not going to use these, are we?" Remus said, indicating his wand.

"I suppose not," Severus said.

Remus shrugged, and put his wand away. "We should get medical attention."

"Suit yourself," Severus said. "It doesn't matter. I don't expect to survive the night."

"Is anyone looking for you, Severus?"

Severus shrugged. "Everyone, I imagine."

"That's not what I meant," Remus said. "I meant someone who cares for you."

Severus laughed. It was sound completely devoid of mirth.

"You're just going to die in this ditch?"

"If what's left of the Death Eaters find me, it's an unpleasant death. If your side finds me, it's Azkaban. I won't give either side the satisfaction."

"You could run," Remus said.

"If I could run," Severus said, "don't you think I would have?"

There were footsteps along the side of the ditch, and they both ducked down. Severus leaned forward and placed a cold, clammy finger on Remus' lips. Whomever it was didn't identify himself, so Remus didn't, either. He couldn't risk it being an unfriendly.

The footsteps started away.

Severus' eyes fluttered, then closed. He fell forward. Remus caught him before he landed in the mud, and held him.

"Hello?" It was Poppy Pomfrey's voice, heading closer. "Is anyone there?"

"Over here," Remus said.

* * *

III.

Severus was pale and still, and his breathing shallow, but Poppy assured Remus that he would be all right.

The room was off the Infirmary; Remus suspected most people didn't even know it existed. There was a painting of Dumbledore opposite the bed, watching Severus as intently as Remus was, but it didn't speak.

Severus' eyelids flickered.

Remus sat next to the bed. "I'm afraid I couldn't let you die," Remus said. "We were lovers once. Remember?"

"I'm not brain-damaged," Severus said. He opened his eyes, and looked over at Remus, his focus appearing unsteady. "I must admit, your sentimentality appalls me."

Remus snorted. "Anxious to get rid of me?"

"Something like that," Severus said. He looked away.

"Where are you going, when you're well?" Remus said.

Severus raised an eyebrow at him.

"I just thought you'd like some company."

Severus looked over at the painting. "What are you staring at?"

"Hello, Severus," the painting said. "It's good to see you awake. I was concerned."

Severus didn't say anything. He crossed his arms and looked away.

"I suppose I owe you an apology, my dear boy," the painting continued.

Remus turned to stare at the painting.

"There were things I asked you to do," the painting continued, "that no one else I knew could have done. I don't know how we would have managed without you."

"It's not like anyone will ever know," Severus said. "You saw to that."

The painting of Dumbledore smiled. "Minerva has a Gringott's key for you."

"What, money?" Severus crossed his arms. "You think I'm motivated by money?"

"I'll just go have a word with Minerva," the painting said, and left.

* * *

IV.

Severus climbed the tree, moving easily from branch to branch. The light was filtered and green, and the sounds of exotic birds and insects hung in the air.

"Be careful," Remus said.

Severus didn't bother to look down. He climbed onto the branch and pulled out a knife. He cut a sample of the plant and put it in a bag, which he tucked into his pocket. He climbed back down, jumping in front of Remus with a sarcastic flourish.

"Is that enough?" Remus said.

"Enough to test with," Severus said.

Remus leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Now where?"

"Home, I should think," Severus said.

They apparated back home to Italy, where they had a cottage covered with wisteria. An owl was waiting for them when they arrived.

"What's an owl doing here?" Severus said.

"I asked Minerva what was in the Gringott's vault," Remus said.

"It's none of your business," Severus said, crossing his arms.

"Yes, I know," Remus said. "I'm sorry. But now that I've asked, don't you want to know?"

"No." He went into the house and put his plant sample in a jar. He then went into the bedroom and lay down to sulk.

Remus came in and sat on the bed. "You've been cleared," he said.

Severus raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"Dumbledore left memories behind, to testify on your behalf," Remus said. "Now, aren't you glad I asked?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Now you're going to want me to go back and do something respectable and be an upstanding member of society," Severus said. "I've found I prefer being accountable to no one but myself."

"Then I suppose you won't be wanting that Order of Merlin Minerva mentioned," Remus said.

"I never said that," Severus said. "It's about time those dolts recognized my contributions." He sat up. "Perhaps someone else should pick it up for me."

"You don't trust them?" Remus said.

"No," Severus said. "That, and I don't wish to appear overly grateful."

Remus laughed. "No," he said, "we can't have that. How about I go and pick it up, and you can spend the afternoon shopping in Diagon Alley instead?"

"You've still overestimated my trust level," Severus said. "How about you pick it up and bring it back here?"

"All right," Remus said. "But only in exchange for sexual favors."

"Did you want payment now, or at time of receipt?"

"Both, I should think," Remus said, and leaned over to kiss Severus.


End file.
